


Blood-Soaked Hero

by SoulMatter



Category: Code Vein (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, All Code Vein characters except for Io and the Protag are mentioned, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Canon-Typical Violence, Class 1-A Friendship (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A Needs a Hug (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Confident Midoriya Izuku, Crossover, Cute Eri (My Hero Academia), Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki (My Hero Academia), Dweller in the Dark | Good Ending (Code Vein), Gen, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Io (Code Vein) - Freeform, Izuku and Katsuki do not know each other, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Major Code Vein Spoilers, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Revenant, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Post-Code Vein, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, tbh I'm just doing this for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulMatter/pseuds/SoulMatter
Summary: Midoriya Izuku wants to be a hero. That's a fact. And he recently managed to pass the Entrance Exams to U.A. High School's Hero Course, netting a spot on Class 1-A.However, there is something he can't let anyone know. He may have powers, but he doesn't have a Quirk.Midoriya is a Revenant.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Io & Jack Rutherford, Io & Louis (Code Vein), Io & Midoriya Izuku, Io & Protagonist (Code Vein), Io/Protagonist (Code Vein), Louis & Protagonist (Code Vein), Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Protagonist (Code Vein) & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	1. Queen's Knight Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. Don't worry, Different Sky is still in development, buuut... My creative juices are always shifting, like the sea in a storm. And it just so happens that I managed to write 2k words of a Code Vein/BNHA xover.
> 
> ...Let's see how this goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya Izuku is a Revenant. Aizawa takes no shit. Bakugou is loud. One of these is not like the others.

"I'm- I'm really here..." Midoriya Izuku looked at the enormous door with no small amount of awe. The door had a large and red vertical '1-A' on it, taking up almost the entire height of it. He chuckled in mild disbelief, ruffling his hair.

Izuku was a boy of average height, around 170 cm, and his physical features resembled his mother, in spite of his height and hair more closely resembling his father. He had large doe eyes, colored amber, and his hair was a short mess of slightly spiky black, that faded to white in a gradient.

Currently, he was standing in front of U.A. 's Class 1-A, having managed to snag a spot in the famous school's Hero Course, utilizing his power. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, and walked inside, nervously licking his sharp canine teeth.

There weren't many people inside the classroom. Izuku blinked, before remembering that his parents had encouraged him to arrive early. And he did. Seeing as no one had called out a greeting, he closed the door and walked to his assigned seat, eyes flickering around the classroom, looking at his classmates.

There were twenty seats, and seven of these, well, eight with him, were occupied. In the first row, the first and second-to-last seats had people in it, a blond boy with… sparkles? Around him, and a stern-looking blue-haired boy wearing glasses.

In the second row, there was no one. In the third row, the first, second, and last seats were occupied. The first one had a large and tall boy with multiple arms wearing a mask, behind him was a short girl with purple hair and jacks hanging from her ears, and on the back of the class was a boy with two-toned white and red hair split in half.

In his own row, excluding Izuku's seat, the first and last seats were occupied. The first held- Floating clothes? They were in a distinctly feminine shape, so it must be an invisible girl. On the last seat, was a dignified-looking girl with black hair in a spiky ponytail.

Once he sat down, Izuku pulled out a new notebook, and started separating it into sections for his new classmates. He spent a few seconds thinking, before deciding to go by seating order, in vertical rows. His assigned seat on the letter they sent him was number eighteen, so that was about the same way U.A. went.

He knew none of them, and as such, avoided writing down anything of note aside from obvious features, excluding Quirks and names. The only exceptions were the invisible girl, the multi-armed boy, and the girl with jacks in her ears, as theirs were obvious. Heteromorphic-type Quirks were like that.

He also made a sketch of them, but since he couldn't see their entire bodies, he made only a bust of them. As he did so, people started trickling inside the classroom, and he continuously made small sections for each of them, marking down their obvious features, and what else he could gather from their interactions.

Once there were enough people in it that that atmosphere of actually being a Hero Course student didn't feel so oppressive, his classmates started talking with each other, and while they were speaking quietly, Izuku could guess based on facial expressions.

"Hey?" Izuku blinked, before glancing at the front seat of his row with a quizzical look. The invisible girl was apparently rubbing the back of her head, if he was reading her body language correctly. And he most likely was, considering his mother communicated more through body languages than facial expressions. "Um, nice to meet you? I'm Hagakure Tooru."

He smiled brightly, and he could see the hesitation bleeding out from her body. "Nice to meet you too! I'm Midoriya Izuku!"

Hagakure giggled at his enthusiasm, before moving to sit sideways and leaning over the empty desk between the two. "What are you doing, Midoriya-kun?"

Izuku's face lit up as he was asked about his notebook, and grinned widely. "Well, I really like analyzing Quirks, so I have many notebooks filled with information on various different Quirks! Right now, I'm making basic profiles of everyone in our class. Once I get more info, I'll update the entries!"

He showed the notebook to Hagakure, the current entry being of the pink-skinned girl who sat right behind the sparkling blond in the first row. "Your drawing is really good! I can't read anything, though…" There was a pout in her voice as she seemingly looked at his notebook

He laughed sheepishly. "It's because my dad encouraged me to use a cypher, in case someone with less than good intentions got their hands on one of my notebooks."

"Ohhhhh." Hagakure made a noise of understanding, before growing curious. "What did you write about me-"

_Slam!_

The door was slammed open, startling the students. Izuku and Hagakure looked over in shock, only to watch as a boy with spiky blond hair and narrow red eyes swaggered into the classroom, a sneer in his face. He looked over the classroom, before spotting the empty seat between Izuku and Hagakure, and walking towards it, full of himself as if he owned the classroom.

"Move it, extras." He growled, the chair scraping against the floor, causing the purple-haired girl to flinch. The rude boy sat down roughly, putting his feet on the table and pushing Hagakure into her own table, causing her to let out a cry of shock.

Izuku narrowed his eyes in annoyance, having inherited his father's distaste for arrogance. And this guy reeked of arrogance. He opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind, but someone beat him to it.

"Don't put your legs on the desk! Don't you think that's disrespectful towards your classmates!?" The stern blue-haired guy spoke up, after speed-walking over while moving his arms robotically. "Not to mention, you kicked away one of your classmates! That's undeniably rude and you should definitely apologize!"

Oh. Izuku looked at him, recognising the blue-haired guy from the auditorium, the one who asked about the Zero-Pointers. "Nah, I don't think I will! She's just an extra, why would I, the main protagonist, care about her? Which middle school are you from, anyway!?"

Fucking rude. Izuku shared a look with Hagakure. Or, at least he hoped he did. He was pretty sure they were both wondering the same thing. Why was this guy accepted, anyway? With such delusions, it was a wonder he passed any psych evaluation.

"What- Ahem!" Blue-hair cleared his throat, before offering a hand towards the arrogant blond. "I'm from Soumei Junior High, my name is Iida Tenya."

"Soumei… Guess you're an elite then. All the more reason to put you in your place!" The arrogant blond sneered, much to the shock of those listening in.

Iida staggered. "Put me in my place-? Do you really want to be a hero!?"

Deciding enough was enough, Izuku interjected, figuring out that ignoring his ego-fueled drivel was the safest route. "Apparently. I dunno how he passed any psych evaluation, though. I'm Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you, Iida-san."

"I-I see. Pleasure to meet you, Midoriya-san! If I recall, you were the one who went straight to help that girl, even if the Zero-Pointer was right behind her!" Iida said earnestly, his sincere tone causing Izuku to become a bit embarrassed. "You embodied the true essence of a hero in that moment, while I simply ran away!"

"U-Um…" Izuku's face went red, as he smiled nervously and looked away. "Honestly, at that moment, I wasn't thinking… My body just moved on its own."

"Hey! It's you, the silver-haired guy!" Their attention was drawn to the door, where a brown-haired girl was standing, looking at Izuku with surprise. She bounded over to him, smiling brightly. "I never got to thank you for saving me! I'm Uraraka Ochako, nice to meet you!"

"I-I'm Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you too…" Poor Izuku, he was not used to social interaction at all.

Hagakure giggled. "Not even the first day, and you're already famous, Midoriya-kun!"

All the while, the arrogant blond was growing increasingly angrier, seeing as those directly around him were blatantly ignoring him, instead of recognising him as the absolute strongest of the classroom. "STOP IGNORING ME-"

"Quiet."

Everyone shut up and looked over at the door. Right outside it, was a… Yellow caterpillar with a male human face!? Then, a hand stuck out holding a jelly pouch and he sucked it dry instantly. Izuku blinked. A sleeping bag, then. "If you're here just to make friends and blabber around, then leave. This is the U.A. Heroics Department. We have no time for such frivolities."

The person stood up, before unzipping the sleeping bag. The man who stepped out was a shoddy-dressed hobo, with wild black hair and tired black eyes. He looked rather unkempt, but his clothes were surprisingly well-kept for a hobo.

He looked around at the students for a few seconds, noting how long it took for everyone to quiet down. "Hmpf. Eight seconds until you lot quieted down. Use your common sense, kids. Time is not something you can ignore."

By this point, Izuku's mind was running wild, trying to match the man's appearance to any Pro Hero he knew of. _'If he's here, then that means he's a Pro Hero, right? But since I don't recognize him right away, then that means… An Underground Hero.'_

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure to meet you." His train of thought was cut off, and he looked at the teacher incredulously. He did _not_ sound pleased to meet them at all.

Aizawa rummaged around his sleeping bag, before taking out a P.E. uniform. "Wear these, and shove off to the P.E. grounds, stat. No arguing, do it _now_."

Izuku blinked in bewilderment. What the hell?

* * *

"You're here." Aizawa blinked tiredly, looking over at the twenty students as they arrived. "You're going to do an Apprehension Test, right now."

"Wait, what? But what about the opening ceremony? And the guidance counselor meeting?" Uraraka questioned, a bit upset.

"You want to be heroes. That means you don't have time for these frilly niceties." Aizawa said, walking away from them. "You know the school's reputation from freedom on campus. Said freedom also applies to teachers. We get to choose the way we teach our classes."

The grounds fell into a hushed silence, as they awaited Aizawa's following words with trepidation. If the teachers had so much freedom, what did that mean for the students? What would Aizawa do? This freedom made their teacher a tad unpredictable, as they had just met him.

"Softball Pitch. Standing Long Jump." He began to speak, the students snapping into attention. "50-Meter Dash. Endurance running. Grip Strength. Repeated Side Steps. Seated Toe-Touch. Sit-Ups."

"These are all activities that you know from middle school. Physical tests in which you were forbidden from using your Quirks. The government hasn't gotten around to standardizing these kinds of tests yet, which would keep track of the average individual performance. Highly illogical, if you ask me."

He shook his head, before taking a device and raising it to stomach-level. He clicked a button, and a holographic screen showed up. Izuku widened his eyes. That was a class ranking based on the Entrance Exam!

* * *

**Rank | Villain Points | Rescue Points | Overall Score | Entrance Exam Ranking**

**1 - Midoriya Izuku | 69 | 69 | 138 | 1st**

**2 - Bakugou Katsuki | 77 | 0 | 77 | 2nd**

**3 - Kirishima Eijirou | 39 | 35 | 74 | 3rd**

**4 - Uraraka Ochako | 28 | 40 | 68 | 4th**

**5 - Iida Tenya | 52 | 9 | 61 | 7th**

**6 - Tokoyami Fumikage | 47 | 10 | 57 | 9th**

**7 - Kaminari Denki | 34 | 21 | 55 | 11th**

**8 - Kyouka Jirou | 40 | 13 | 53 | 13th**

**9 - Sato Rikido | 41 | 10 | 51 | 15th**

**10 - Sero Hanta | 32 | 18 | 50 | 16th**

**11 - Ashido Mina | 29 | 19 | 48 | 19th**

**12 - Asui Tsuyu | 10 | 37 | 47 | 20th**

**13 - Ojiro Mashirao | 40 | 6 | 46 | 21st**

**14 - Shouji Mezou | 20 | 23 | 43 | 24th**

**15 - Aoyama Yuga | 30 | 10 | 40 | 30th**

**16 - Kouji Kouda | 5 | 30 | 35 | 36th**

**17 - Hagakure Tooru | 14 | 16 | 30 | 37th**

**18 - Mineta Minoru | 28 | 1 | 29 | 38th**

**?? - Yaoyorozu Momo | Recommendation Student**

**?? - Todoroki Shouto | Recommendation Student**

* * *

"Wow, Midoriya-kun! You're first place!" Hagakure cheered, throwing her arms around Izuku's shoulders, much to his embarrassment.

A boy with yellow hair snickered. There was a black streak resembling a lightning bolt on it. "Well, Midoriya's scores are pretty damn _nice_ , if you know what I mean."

"That they are!" The pink girl and a black-haired boy with weird elbows snickered as well, grinning at the yellow-haired boy's jab.

"Why the fuck am I second, not first…!" The arrogant blond, Bakugou, growled, before sending a dark glare towards Izuku. "I will crush you!"

"Anyways." Aizawa cleared his throat to get the students' attention. As they quieted down, he continued. "This will be the order in which you will be doing the tests. Once they are all done, you will have a new ranking."

The teacher's eyes scanned the class, before choosing one of them. "Bakugou. How far could you pitch a softball in middle school?"

"67 meters." The arrogant blond replied.

"Step in the circle." Bakugou did so, and grabbed a softball that Aizawa had thrown at him. "Throw it, but use your Quirk. As long as you stay inside the circle, anything is fair play."

"Don't hold back."

"Got it." Bakugou took a deep breath as he rolled his shoulder, before throwing his arm back, and pitching the softball.

_KABOOOM!_

"DIE!"

Everyone watched in semi-stunned silence as a massive explosion burst from Bakugou's palm, providing an enormous boost to the pitch.

_Beep!_

Everyone turned to Aizawa, who showed the device's screen to them.

705.2 meters.

"Before anything else, we must know your limits. This will be the basis of your foundation as heroes."

There was a beat, and-

"Awesome! That looks so fun!"

"705 meters!? Unreal!"

"We can finally use our Quirks? That's the Heroics Department for you!"

Izuku stilled, as he saw Aizawa glare at the students, his black eyes flickering gold for a moment. "Fun, you say…?"

"So, that's all you want to do here? Goof around and have fun?" The teacher's hair shadowed his face, causing Izuku to grow nervous, as the students clammed up. "Alright, then. New rule: Whoever ranks last in total points… Will be instantly expelled."

Everyone froze and looked at the teacher with expressions of disbelief. "Our freedom as teachers means we can dismiss students as we please! Welcome, to the heroics department!"


	2. Remembrance of Ishtar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya and his class go through an Assessment Test, and miraculously, none of them were expelled.
> 
> Up above them, Nedzu gives U.A.'s new staff member a tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since the last chapter. This would have come earlier, but I got distracted by Genshin Impact. It would have been longer, but I could not mess with the ending.

He was supposed to be sleeping.

_ A bright grin was answered with a shy smile. Red met red, as two kids ran off to have fun. The world was peaceful, and humans were flourishing. From the simple blooming of a flower, to the delightful laughter of children, there was peace. A possible past, that never came to pass. _

He guessed he was, but… This seemed too  _ real _ to be a dream.

_ Red met red, as two teenagers walked side by side, a school behind them in the distance. Their life was uneventful, just two people living a peaceful life. The skies were clear, their families awaited for them with smiles. A possible past, that never came to pass. _

Maybe… A memory? But whose memory was this? It was not his.

_ Red met red, as two young adults befriended each other. He, desiring to follow in his late father's footsteps. She, desiring to help people out of the goodness of her heart. Smiles traded, as the world walked to destruction. The real past, one that launched the future. _

The boy? Or the girl? He didn't know. As everything shifted to black, a gentle voice reached his ears.

_ This is the past. What happened cannot be changed. Take heed, young Successor, and walk to a bright future. _

'Who are you?'

_ Call me Cruz. These are my memories, inherited through blood. Your blood is purer and richer than all, but your heart is earnest and kind. Do not lose yourself to the thirst, or I fear the world may lose a bright soul. _

'What do you mean?'

_ Let me show you. My memories, of the far-off past, of the destruction of the world, and of hope. Witness them, and know my history, my young Successor. _

He felt arms wrap around him, and saw a tanned woman, with ethereal white hair and crimson eyes the color of blood, smile down at him.  _ Do not worry. Because you are our dear legacy. _

He closed his eyes.

And opened them to a fragmented world.

* * *

"The kid who ranks last… Gets expelled!?" Uraraka blurted out, upset. "This is our first day here! But even if it weren't, that's too unreasonable!"

Aizawa looked at her with a bored look, before speaking again. "Natural disasters. Massive accidents. Egomaniacal villains. All kinds of calamities can happen whenever you least expect them. The world's unreasonable, girl. And it's our jobs as Heroes to make it a little more reasonable, piece by piece. If you were counting on a friendly chat at the nearby fast-food after school, then that's too bad. Here at U.A., you can expect one hardship after another."

"This is  **Plus Ultra** . I expect you to overcome these hardships, and climb to the top. That, was just a demonstration of what I expect from you. Now, the tests truly begin."

Izuku looked around at his classmates. Iida, Uraraka and Hagakure were next to him, and he could see their reactions more clearly than the others. Aizawa's speech had made many nervous, but it seemed that it also made everyone determined to do their best. Their faces betrayed their nervousness, but their eyes had a fire on them.

He took a deep breath, while reaching deep into his being. He had worked hard to master the Gifts, but he could not be good with all of them, unlike his father. He was not a Void-type, after all. At least he mastered Pioneer's Guidance early in his training.

Stamina Boost, Strength Up, Dexterity Up, and Tirelessness. These Passive Gifts would be useful for all of the tests-

"Todoroki. Yaoyorozu. Come here, you'll start the tests." Aizawa suddenly spoke, dropping back into a tired expression. "We'll be going over from bottom to top, and this sequence will not change. Since you two are recommendation students, you technically don't have a score, and in consequence, are at the bottom of the rankings."

"What will be the first test, sensei?" Yaoyorozu, the girl with the ponytail that sat behind Izuku, spoke up. Todoroki was the guy with two-toned hair.

"The 50-Meter Dash." He said, pointing at a patch of land a bit farther away. "Now get to it."

Izuku watched the two recommendation students go, before shaking his head and clenching his teeth. Not now. Focus. He had to choose the Active Gifts, and there were much more than Passive ones. But he could only use eight at a time.

Adrenaline was a given. Shifting Hollow as well. Hasten could be useful, he'll take it. Concentration will stack with his Passives, increasing his chances at a top score. Flashing Fang is a good one. Impact Wave as well. Blood Sacrifice was a definite yes, he could regenerate. And for the last one… Blow of Madness would have to do.

"Midoriya-kun?" Someone touched his arm, and he snapped back into attention, head spinning to look at whoever had done so. He relaxed when he saw Hagakure next to him. "Um, are you alright?"

Izuku chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry. You just startled me. I was concentrating."

Hagakure made a non-believing sound, which he guessed was matched with a similar look in her invisible eyes.

"Asui. Ashido. Your turn."

They were 12, the frog-like girl, and 11, the pink girl, respectively. That meant the first half was almost done. He turned to look at Hagakure. "Hey, Hagakure-chan, what was your time?"

She perked up. "6.55 seconds! Much better than my 8 seconds in middle school! Guess all the working out I did paid off!"

"That's close to my middle school time." Izuku mentioned, looking back at the two girls, who had just finished. Ashido had gotten 5.34 seconds by using what looked like acid to slide from start to finish, and Asui had gotten 5.58 by leaping like a frog. "And considering my Quirk is an heteromorphic-type that naturally enhances my strength and durability, aside from other abilities, that's actually impressive."

"Wait, really?" Hagakure made an inquisitive noise. "What exactly is your Quirk, Midoriya-kun?"

"I'll explain once everything's over." He promised, before turning to focus on their classmates' performances.

"Tokoyami. Iida."

Iida and a boy with a bird head stepped up to race the fifty meters. And if Izuku was honest? It wasn't even fair.

The blue-haired boy had engines on his calves, which allowed him to achieve an impressive 3.04 seconds. Tokoyami, in comparison, whose Quirk was… A sentient bird-like shadow? That sprouted from his stomach. His time was a less impressive 6.25 seconds.

Uraraka and a boy with spiky red hair, Kirishima, were next, as Iida walked back to Izuku and Hagakure. "That was an impressive time, Iida." Izuku praised him, smiling.

"Thank you, Midoriya. Though, I had to go into my third gear for it." He smiled back, and turned to watch as Uraraka reached the finish line with a time of 7.15 seconds, Kirishima slightly ahead with 6.52 seconds.

"Bakugou. Midoriya."

"Well, that's my turn." Izuku stepped in line, the arrogant blond sneering at him from his side.

He placed his hand over his heart, before gripping his chest. A pulse spread around his body from his heart, as Hasten took effect. His eyes kept focused on the path ahead, as he waited for the signal. Izuku would have to use Shifting Hollow for this one. He hoped he would not be forced to use Blood Sacrifice and his Regen to recover the Ichor he spent too soon.

[START!]

"Blast Rush Turbo!" Bakugou shouted, throwing his hands to the sides, using explosions from his palms to propel himself.

One of these explosions was right in Izuku's path. However, he did not let himself be affected, using Shifting Hollow to avoid it, dispersing and reforming slightly ahead of Bakugou. He ran a few steps, before using the Gift again, and repeat.

Throughout the dash, he kept ahead of Bakugou, much to the arrogant blond's anger. Once he got close to the finish line, he stopped using the Gift. [3.21 seconds.]

Izuku grinned, and walked back to his small group. "Nice." He said to himself, checking his Ichor. He had used Shifting Hollow quite a handful of times, and each use cost one unit. His own reserve, without tampering, held twenty units. And he had about half of that left.

A beep and a growl from behind him told him that Bakugou had finished. [4.13 seconds.] Almost a whole second after him.

"Midoriya-kun, that was awesome!" Hagakure blurted out, getting close to his face. Izuku jerked back in surprise, blushing slightly.

"What Hagakure said!" Uraraka cheered, smiling at him. "That was almost as fast as Iida! How did you do that anyways?"

"I concur. That was most impressive, Midoriya." Iida added his two cents.

"O-Oh, I just combined Hasten with Shifting Hollow…" Izuku explained, scratching his cheek. "I was simply dispersing and reforming almost instantly…"

"Alright, onto the next test." Aizawa cut him off, having already moved to another area. "Grip Strength. Come over here and grab a device."

And the tests went on. Izuku managed to place consistently on the top five of the class, never straying lower. Iida as well, while Uraraka and Hagakure struggled more than them. Thankfully, the chestnut-haired girl had good enough scores to stay safely in the middle. Hagakure, however, did not do so well.

In fact, she was at the bottom of the class, physically. Izuku could see it eating at her, her body language growing more and more nervous as the tests slowly drew to an end. He worried about her. She was the first to approach him out of everyone, and someone he could possibly call a friend.

"Midoriya, you can stop." Aizawa's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked back to see everyone just staring at him as he came up from behind them, having done many laps around the field.

He chuckled nervously, making his way to the rest of the class, who now eagerly awaited for Aizawa's evaluation.

"Alright, time to present the results. The total is an aggregate sum of your scores. But, if I tried to recite them all it'd take too much time, so I'll just show them all." He pressed something on the device, and a similar holographic screen from before appeared.

* * *

**1 - Yaoyorozu Momo**

**2 - Todoroki Shouto**

**3 - Midoriya Izuku**

**4 - Bakugou Katsuki**

**5 - Iida Tenya**

**6 - Tokoyami Fumikage**

**7 - Shouji Mezou**

**8 - Ojiro Mashirao**

**9 - Kirishima Eijiro**

**10 - Ashido Mina**

**11 - Uraraka Ochako**

**12 - Kouda Kouji**

**13 - Satou Rikido**

**14 - Asui Tsuyu**

**15 - Aoyama Yuga**

**16 - Sero Hanta**

**17 - Kaminari Denki**

**18 - Jirou Kyoka**

**19 - Hagakure Tooru**

**20 - Mineta Minoru**

* * *

Hagakure instantly crumbled, Izuku's arms shooting out to keep her from falling. He was thankful she wasn't last. She was shaking at the near-miss, breathing heavily. He glanced at the twentieth place, a short boy whose hair resembled grapes. He was shaking like a leaf, looking at the screen with fear clear in his face.

"You did well, Hagakure." Uraraka whispered to the invisible girl from her other side, having come over after the screen appeared. Hagakure giggled a little bit hysterically, and the class turned to Aizawa, awaiting for his verdict.

"Oh yeah, the expulsion thing was a lie." They froze. Aizawa had a shit-eating grin on his face. "It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances."

There was a beat, and-

"WHAT!?"

"C'mon, people! It was pretty obvious it was just a ruse." Yaoyorozu said, looking at the others strangely. Mineta was straight-up sobbing in relief.

"Doubtful." Izuku spoke to himself, shaking his head. "Aizawa-sensei doesn't seem like the type to lie about something this serious."

Unknown to him, the teacher heard his words, but did not acknowledge them. "Alright, now this is over. Your curriculum is back in the classroom, so you better look them over."

The students stood there for a moment, as Aizawa walked away, before slowly trickling back to the lockers in order to change out of the P.E. uniform. Izuku waved at Hagakure and Uraraka as he and Iida separated from them to go inside the boy's locker room.

"Man, that was stressful!" Kaminari whined, rolling his shoulders, before looking at Mineta. "Dude, you're pretty damn lucky that he didn't expel you for getting last!"

"Don't I know it…" Mineta muttered, shuddering. "I thought I would give up the ghost then and there."

"Then you're fucking weak." Bakugou growled, having finished changing. "Not that I'm surprised, you're a fucking extra."

He left the room afterwards, Todoroki following soon afterwards. "Kind of arrogant, ain't he?" Kaminari said, shooting the door a dubious look.

"Well, if he wants to keep doing that, I'm not covering for his ass when Aizawa-sensei decides to knock him off his high horse." Izuku casually mentioned, looking at his reflection on a mirror, frowning at the paleness of his skin. He would have to use Regen a few times, later."

"Indeed. He who lives in delusions of living high above, will suffer the greatest fall once reality asserts itself." Tokoyami added, earning an amused look from Izuku.

"We should not speak of our classmate behind his back, no matter how abrasive he may be!" Iida lectured them, but was ignored.

"Anyways, how about we all walk together back to the classroom?" Kirishima suggested. "If we're going to spend three years here, we should get to know each other!"

Izuku's lips quirked. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

A white-furred animal standing on two legs and wearing formal clothes looked out of a window overseeing the field which Aizawa had taken 1-A to. "Aizawa-kun is up to his antics again. I wonder how many were expelled this time?"

His companion sweatdropped. "Is that normal for U.A.?"

The animal laughed. "Only for Aizawa-kun's class, which is 1-A! Don't worry, he only expels students if he thinks they have no potential! And even then, they only get the boot if they  _ really _ shouldn't be Heroes! Most of the time, they're demoted to General Education!"

"I see…" The animal's companion nodded in understanding. "Well then, Principal Nedzu. Shouldn't we be going to the staff room?"

"Indeed, esteemed Vigilante! But I saw fit to give you a tour of the premises first!" Nedzu grinned, before trotting off, the Vigilante following the Principal.

The companion rolled their eyes, following along nonetheless. "Well, I suppose it doesn't hurt. After all, I'm going to teach here, aren't I?"

"Of course! I may trust All Might as a Hero, but he is  _ not _ a teacher. He doesn't have a teaching license!"

"Then why are you hiring him?"

"That's a secret!"

Their little back-and-forth was interrupted by their arrival at the staff room. There were voices coming from the room, which suggested that all the teachers for the Herk Course were already inside, just like Nedzu wanted. "Well then, it is time to introduce you!"

"One question. Why now, and not  _ before _ the school year started?"

"Because why not! It will keep the staff on their toes!"

It should be noted; Nedzu was a chaos gremlin who delighted in others' suffering.

Nedzu's Vigilante companion snorted, before looking at the window, focusing on their reflection; It showed a tall man with black hair falling to white in a subtle gradient, and blood-red eyes with strange pupils. A large scar over his left eye could be seen, darker than the surrounding skin. He was wearing black and grey clothes, a pair of coattails with crimson insides, and a raised collar with a similarly-colored inside. To top it all off, he wore a strange armor over his upper chest and right arm, covered by a black cloth resembling a bat's wing with red outlines.

"Well then, let us enter the room, First-Year Heroics Teacher! I am sure our students will learn much from you, won't they?"

"Queenslayer?"


	3. The Queenslayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the Midoriya household. And Nedzu being Nedzu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness, but I got hit by writer's block. It literally took me writing 3 chapters for a whole new fic and a new chapter for Different Sky for me to finish this chapter. And all I added were the last four paragraphs.

The Queenslayer.

Spoken of in hushed voices, whether by Heroes, Villains, or Vigilantes. A living legend, having materialized out of nowhere seventeen years ago. His first two years were memorable by the bloody swathe he carved through the criminal underworld, severely maiming all his victims.

Many of which would never recover. No one knows why he stopped being so violent, but the lack of facts left wide open a place for theories and speculation to take. Some believe he was acting out on revenge, and had calmed down. Others, more positive people, believed he had found someone to ground his morality in.

A small percentage, made of wild mass guessers, believed he had settled down and had less time to do Vigilante activities.

No one, except for the Queenslayer himself, knows.

But as they say, reality is oftentimes stranger than fiction.

* * *

"I'm home!" Izuku perked up as he heard his father's voice, sprinting out of his room. They lived in a two-story house, fairly large. All thanks to his father's contacts. Or, as his mother always said, people who were either threatened or intimidated. Sometimes both.

Jumping down the stairs, Izuku took no time whatsoever to tackle his father in a fierce hug. Arthur Drake, the Queenslayer, currently known as Midoriya Hisashi, grinned down at his son, ruffling his hair. "Welcome home, dad!" The kid Revenant beamed up at the taller man, before letting go and narrowing his eyes. "You said you wouldn't do Vigilante work today."

"I didn't." Hisashi huffed in laughter. "It was for a job interview, and they insisted I come dressed like this. Now, has your mother miraculously learned how to use the kitchen while I was away?"

_ Ka-Blam! _

Both father and son deadpanned. "Does that answer your question?"

Hisashi sighed. "Yes. Yes, it does."

"Ah. Not again." The soft, yet annoyed voice of Izuku's mother filtered through the open door to the kitchen, through which the duo walked through.

And were met with a disaster. Pots and pans were strewn around, the cabinets were all open, and ingredients littered the floor and walls- Especially the ceiling, because  _ holy fuck _ that was one hell of an explosion. In the middle of it all, somehow managing to keep herself from getting dirty, stood Izuku's mother.

Looking incredibly youthful with a pointedly hourglass figure, she also has a cream-colored skin with supplemented her looks. She had lightly tousled ethereal silver hair, and wide amber eyes in a doe-eyed appearance. She wore a white baggy sweater over a dirty white tank top, a grey skirt, and slippers.

"Io, I told you to follow the instructions on the book." Hisashi spoke tiredly, resigned to his wife's unique brand of chaos.

"But it wouldn't be unique if I followed the instructions." She fired back, fulfilling her end of the eternal dialogue between the two regarding the kitchen. "Now, dear, how was the interview?"

Io, Arthur's wife, was also known as Midoriya Inko, and right now she was smiling without a care in the world, deliberately ignoring the disaster behind her as she ushered her husband and son out of the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

"I'll fix it later…" Hisashi sighed, before smiling wryly. "It was… Eventful. I was hired, but it seems my coworkers have some… Reservations pertaining to me."

"Does mom need to beat someone up?" Izuku piped up, grinning, after not talking for a while.

"As he said, dear. Do I need to?"

Hisashi sweatdropped, his smile turning nervous. "No, you don't need to, Io. Our conflict is because of my, ahem, 'occupation'."

Inko blinked. "I see. Well, then. Izuku, how was your day, son?"

Izuku froze. Hisashi and Inko both raised an eyebrow at him, as he blushed in embarrassment. "I… May have done an oopsie?"

* * *

_ Earlier that day _

"Ah, Midoriya-kun?" Izuku turned to look at Hagakure, both his eyebrows raised. "What did you mean with Haste and Shifting Hollow earlier?"

He froze, before blushing in embarrassment. He had always been bad at keeping secrets. "W-Well, my… Quirk, it allows me to disperse, and temporarily manipulate my own body. Haste was me making myself faster, and Shifting Hollow was me dispersing and reforming."

"Why the names?" The invisible girl pressed, curious about her new friend.

"Um, that's a habit I got from my dad…"

He was cut off by the door opening, the students rushing back to their seats as a result. Aizawa entered the classroom, looking as tired as ever, followed by a creature most didn't recognize.

Aizawa glared at the class, before his gaze returned to its usual tiredness. "At least you're already quiet. Anyways, this is Principal Nedzu, and he'll tell you about the rules of our school."

The Principal jumped on the teacher's desk, and struck a pose, a gleeful smile on his face. "Greetings, 1-A students! I must say, I am surprised to see twenty students inside this classroom! Usually, Aizawa-kun has expelled most students by this time!"

Yaoyorozu hesitantly raised her hand. "Yes, Yaoyorozu-kun?"

"You mean… Aizawa-sensei was serious when he threatened us with expulsion?" The trepidation was visible in her face. Izuku's own had paled, much like most of the class had. "It wasn't a logical ruse?"

Nedzu chuckled mirthfully. "Yes, he was!" He gestured towards the teacher, who had already entered his sleeping bag, and had turned to face the wall. "I must admit, that is too much power to grant to a teacher, but I trust Aizawa-kun to be fair and have a good reason for expelling students! He may declare expulsion, but the final decision is ultimately mine!"

The chimera's eyes turned serious. "If he believes you have no potential, then I will be inclined to agree with him. Now then! Unto more important matters!"

"First off, what do you know about U.A.? Raise your hand if you want to answer. Yaoyorozu-kun?"

"Thank you, sir." Yaoyorozu lowered her hand, before clearing her throat. "U.A. is the number one Hero School in Japan, with strict requirements. Therefore, only the best of the best become students. The cutoff grade for the theoretical exam is of 80%, and the one for the practical exam is 28. However, if more than 36 applicants reach the cutoff grade for the physical exam, then only the top 36 are accepted into the Hero Course, the rest being accepted into Gen Ed instead."

"In addition, General Education is the only course without a practical exam. Those who fail the practical exam for the Support and Management Courses, but pass the theoretical exam, are instead accepted into General Education. This is public knowledge that is published on the school's official website."

"There are also the classes. Each Course, excluding the Hero Course, has nine classes each, split evenly into First, Second, and Third Years. Instead, the Hero Course has six classes, with two for each Year. Classes A and B are of the Hero Course, C, D, and E are of General Education, F, G, and H are of the Support Course, and I, J, and K, are of the Management Course."

"Well done, Yaoyorozu-kun!" Nedzu clapped in delight, interrupting her. "You can stop now, we don't want your classmates to be overwhelmed, hm?"

The black-haired girl blushed in embarrassment, seeing that some of her classmates did not manage to keep track of her speech and were confused. Izuku smiled in amusement. Everything Yaoyorozu had said was in the school's official site, so he had already known it, ever since he expressed interest in attending it.

"Now then! We of U.A. value our privacy, so we limit the amount of knowledge the public has about us! More specifically, what happens inside the school. For instance, our rules and regulations, as well as our policies! As we Heroes know, the media can be as bad as Villains on a good day, so we strive to avoid giving them ammunition against us. As such, we have an exclusivity contract with a news station, which allows only Future Horizon News to publish matters pertaining to U.A. without our explicit permission!"

"That being said, if anyone who is not from Future Horizon approaches you for questioning, you are legally allowed to not say anything and leave, and if they publish anything slanderous, we can sue them and they can do nothing! We are currently in a respite period, being the first week of classes, but once that week is over, we will certainly have reporters camping at our front gates until we can find a reason to kick them out!"

"And on that happy note, we will go about school policies, rules, and regulations!"

_ Happy note!? _ Was the students' collective thought, as they stared incredulously at the Principal.

"But first, an announcement! We have always had six Heroics teachers, one for each class, as all classes on this Course have the same period for this subject! However, we are mixing things up this year! As such, we will have two new teachers for Heroics, who will be teaching classes 1-A and 1-B intermittently! One day your class will have one teacher, and then on the next day, said teacher will be with your sister class! And that's without mentioning that there will be days in which both classes in the Hero Course will share the Heroics subject! On such days, both teachers will be there to guide both classes!"

"But that's it for announcements, on to policies, rules, and regulations! First off, regulations! U.A. has very few general regulations, as our teachers have their own liberty to manage their classes as they see fit! However, it is a requirement for our students to always wear the entirety of the school uniform when outside the campus. You are also responsible for taking care of the uniform. This, of course, is already of knowledge to you. After all, it was written in the letters we sent regarding your acceptance to our school."

"You are, of course, forbidden from bringing dangerous objects inside the campus, but that should be obvious enough! We also have a policy of zero tolerance of bullying, quirkism, and discrimination in general, and perpretators will be expelled instantly."

Nedzu's beady eyes looked at each and every one of the students.

"We strive to produce Heroes that are not only powerful, but that also knows what is right and wrong. We strive to take you children, and mold them into  _ people _ . People who have flaws, and qualities, and know what they should do. Few of our alumni are bad people, and most of them have lived to this day. Will you be able to weather the storm that is coming? Will you thrive? Or will you show your true colors and leave? Will you falter? Or will you face it and win?"

The Principal grinned madly at the students, who were paying rapt attention to his words. "Welcome to U.A. And prepare yourselves for the storm."


End file.
